Fix You
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: His death was unforeseen. He didn't want to leave without knowing Hermione would be okay. This man, of all people, would be his best bet. He spoke his last words. "Ferret…" He struggled to say as his bloody hand grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and brought him close. "Hermione." He wheezed. "T-Take care of Hermione." That night, an unspoken promise was made.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I've fallen in love with Dramione and couldn't help but write one of my own. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Fix You**

"Expulso!" Someone shouted.

"HARRY!" Ron called out as Harry Potter narrowly avoided a blast from a death eater. The impact of the blast, however, had Harry flying, hitting his head hard against a tree.

"Blaise, check on Harry!" Draco ordered as he watched the dark skinned Italian hold his broken left leg.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he came up behind Draco and now had their backs to each other. "How many more are there?"

"Simple bloody mission, they said." Draco scoffed he shook off the pain from his broken right hand. He saw movement in the shadows and quickly avoid the attack and had cast his own. "Weasel, there should be one more left."

Ron killed the last death eater that was going after Harry and Blaise.

"That should be the last of-"Before the redhead could even finish he felt a hot surging pain against his back as he fell over. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain that got the attention of the blond male next to him.

"Weasley!" Draco said as he shot a curse at the hidden death eater behind him.

Ron shook his head as he looked down. There was a hole through his chest and he was bleeding profoundly. Coughing out blood, he fell onto his back as he looked around his surroundings. This couldn't be happening. Everything hurt. An image of Hermione entered his mind as he placed a shaking hand over his wound. Merlin…he was in trouble now.

He looked around to see that Harry was unconscious. Based on how he had hit the tree earlier, Ron wouldn't be surprised if Harry ended up in a coma. Blaise looked like he was about to pass out from all the fighting. His leg was bent in a weird angle. Finally his dimming blue eyes fell upon the Malfoy heir himself. The death eater Draco was fighting had run away. Draco ran over to him to inspect his injuries. It was too late to do anything.

"Hold on. We're going to bring you back. Hold on." Draco shouted at him as Ron felt his eyelids become heavy. Ron began to tune him out.

His poor family. They had already lost Fred. They were going to lose him too.

Harry. He was going to lose his brother. This was their job as Aurors. This was his mission. Harry was going to blame himself. He just knew it.

Hermione. Oh Hermione. She didn't even know about the mission. Ron knew she would have wanted to go if she knew. She was going to be so angry with him. Maybe this was karma for not telling her. He should have told her. He should have told her he loved her before he left. It was too late now. This was going to hurt her. His family would be grieving. Harry and Blaise wouldn't be able to help.

He felt his breathing get shorter.

He had to find someone to help Hermione. He couldn't leave without knowing that she was going to be okay. He owed her that much. Draco would do. He would be the one. Memories flashed through his mind. Their lives before and after the final battle of Hogwarts.

"Oi! Listen to me bastard. Don't close your eyes."

Was Malfoy still talking to him?

"Ferret…" Ron struggled to say as his bloody hand grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and brought him close. "Hermione." He wheezed. "T-Take care of Hermione." He struggled to say without choking on his own blood. "You better take care of her."

Ron could barely make out what Draco was saying to him now. He just wanted to close his eyes. Closing his eyes for the final time, his grip on Draco's collar weakened. A tear rolled down his cheek. Draco would be his best bet for her.

'Hermione, I'm sorry…'

-X-

Draco stood in front of the emerald green door as he gave it a few knocks. He waited as he heard running coming from inside. The door opened widely to reveal Hermione Granger in all her muggle-born glory. Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. He didn't blame her. It wasn't every day you expect Draco Malfoy at your doorstep.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as she opened the door more widely to allow him in. "It's been a while."

"Granger." Draco nodded as he slowly walked in.

"Let me get tea ready." Hermione asked as she headed to the kitchen.

Draco tried to stop her but she had already left. He sighed as he looked around her living room. It was very homey and warm. He'd give her that. Walking to a display case, he saw pictures of friends throughout the years.

He stumbled upon a picture taken two years ago of the day Harry, Ron, Blaise, and himself became Aurors. The picture took place five years after the war. The four of them had put the past behind them and became friends. Ron and himself had a harder time due to family matters and their past but thanks to Blaise and Harry, the transition from enemies to friends became easier. They were all about twenty-five years of age now.

Draco couldn't help but smirk as the picture was of their celebration party. It was a large group picture consisting of the golden trio, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Neville, and Luna. Everyone seemed to be next to his or her significant other in the picture except for himself. He was supposed to be engaged to Astoria Greengrass but it never felt right between them and broke it off. Studying the picture more, Hermione had linked arms with Ron and himself. This was before those two got together. The smirk suddenly turned into a frown.

Ron. How was he going to break it to her of what happened last night? It was supposed to be an easy mission.

After the war, there were still death eaters who didn't give up their purpose and had begun to recruit people to join their cause. Recently, there had been attacks on muggles and it was their jobs as Aurors to stop them. It had gotten serious when the attacks were getting closer to Hermione's hometown. Harry and Ron made it their mission to make sure to stop them and asked Blaise and Draco for help. They were the top four of their year and the mission should have been a little easier when they heard that there were only four death eaters making havoc. They had miscalculated and with their mistake, they had lost Ron in the process.

Harry. Harry was in a coma. His wife Ginny should have heard about it by now and told her family. He wondered if the hospital told them about Ron as well. Blaise was in the hospital for his broken leg. His fiancé Pansy would be there. Ron entrusted him to tell Hermione. Why him, he had no idea.

"Sorry that took so long." Hermione said coming back in with a tray. "I've been kind of out of it. Harry and Ron went on this quick scouting mission for work. Its not like they haven't done it before. I've just been anxious because he would have owl'd me by now."

"Granger, listen…" Draco began to say. "This is why I'm here. Wea-Ron, he…it wasn't a scouting mission."

Hermione had gotten eerily quiet now. She was still pouring tea for the both of them. It sounded like she wasn't even breathing.

"What are you saying Malfoy?" Her tone had gotten from cheery to cold. "What happened?" It was then she noticed his broken arm. "Malfoy, what happened?"

"We had a mission to track down a few death eaters attacking your homeland. Blaise and I accompanied them on that mission." By 'them', Hermione knew he was speaking about her friends. "He didn't make it." With the sound of the teapot shattering to the ground, Draco closed his eyes. He shouldn't have been the one to tell her.

"D-didn't make it?" She repeated. She suddenly turned around and stepped closer to him. Her cheeks red with anger and eyes watering. She grabbed a hold of his collar and shook him. He wondered if she was going to punch him in the face again. "Where's Harry? Why was it you who came here?"

"Potter is in a coma." Draco said. "She-weasel should be on her way to St. Mungo's. We were able to bring back his body."

"No. No. NO!" Hermione cried as she started to beat on his chest. She suddenly fell to her knees and covered her face. "Why are you the one okay? Why didn't you do anything to help him?!"

"Granger, I-"

"Sod off." Hermione spat

When the blond made no movement to leave, Hermione grabbed a few of her pillows from her couch and threw one at her. "I SAID SOD OFF!"

"Tch." Draco glared at her as he turned around and headed towards the door. "I don't know why I bothered."

Hermione heard him mutter the words 'Malfoy Manor' and disappeared from her living room. She fell to her side. Grabbing onto one of the other pillows on the floor, she curled up to a ball and held it tight.

"Ron…" Hermione sobbed.

.

.

.

.

Poor Hermione. Thank you all for giving this story a try. I hope to hear what you all think. Please wait patiently for my next update!

-Love Kumiko


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for giving my story a try. As someone in the comments stated, in most Dramione stories, Ron is written as a huge jerk. I wanted to try something new. Please enjoy the second chapter!**

.

.

.

 **Fix You**

.

.

.

Knocking echoed through the house.

All Hermione wanted was to be left alone. She had yet to move from the spot she was in when Draco had dropped the news to her. Whoever was on the other side of the door used a spell to unlock it. She looked up from her spot to see a redhead entering the door.

'Ron!' Hermione thought as she got up from her spot. Maybe Draco had played a really mean trick on her. Ron was here and coming back to her arms.

"Hermione?" The familiar voice of Ginny entered, shattering that fantasy for her. Hermione choked back a sob. "Oh Hermione!"

She felt her redhead best friend wrap her arms around her. The sound of heels clicking entered her home following behind Ginny. The other person squatted down as she placed a comforting hand on her back.

"P-Pansy…" Hermione cried.

"Shh. We're here." Pansy murmured into her hair. "You heard about what happened?"

"Malfoy told me." The heartbroken woman said. Pansy looked into Ginny's bloodshot eyes. Draco stopped by? Why? Obviously he didn't do a good job of telling her the news.

Pansy looked at the women in front of her. Both were heartbroken by the death of Ron Weasley. Both of them had become very close friends for her.

Thanks to Blaise's friendship with Harry due to their job, it made sense she and Ginny became close. Hermione became even closer for her. Blaise had gotten really hurt once during a case. Hermione had happened to be at the hospital from visiting Ron when she spotted her crying in the hallway. Hermione hadn't said a word but sat down next to her. She stayed with her the whole night and was even there when Blaise woke up. Pansy had truly appreciated the kindness Hermione had shown. Since then, the girls had gotten close. It also helped that Ron became friends with Blaise and had slowly become friends with Draco, putting their family feud aside and call a truce. They became a close-knit group. Daphne and Theo would join them at times as well as Neville and Luna.

Pansy was having tea at the Potters' home when they got news of their men. Ginny had broken down at the hospital along with the rest of her family when it came to the news of her husband in a coma and her brother's death. Molly had flung herself to Ron's body as the healers tried to pull her away. Pansy was glad that Blaise was okay. However, he needed to be alone once the healers gave him placed a cast on his leg. The failure of the mission and the death of Ron were getting to him.

When they took Ron's body away, Ginny had thought of Hermione and had to tell her the news. Pansy offered to go by herself but Ginny argued that she had to be there. Who knew that Draco Malfoy had beaten them to the task? She realized that she hadn't spotted her blonde best friend at the hospital, seeing how he was her fiancé's partner. She faintly remembered seeing him get his arms in a brace but that was all.

"Ginny…" Hermione finally spoke up as she looked at their friends. Her voice was calm and a bit cold. The redhead frowned at how lifeless her eyes looked. Gone were the warm brown eyes she came to know. "Thank you for coming-both of you. Please go back to the hospital to be with Harry and Blaise. I would like to be alone now."

"Mione…" Pansy shook her head. "Leaving you alone isn't a good idea. We can sta-"

"Leave. Please." Hermione raised her voice, causing the other two to jump at her tone.

"You know how to contact us." Ginny reluctantly said as she and Pansy got up and left.

Hermione stared at the closed door. She couldn't process anything. Why did Ron have to die and the others got to live? She had grabbed the closest thing to her-a picture frame. With all the anger she had, she threw it against the opposite wall. The frame shattered along with her heart.

X

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He stared out the window of the hospital room he was in. Dark clouds were beginning to roll in. April was known for the rainiest month of the year. The Malfoy heir frowned. He hated the rain. It was just too depressing. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the couples in front of him.

Over the years, his best friends Blaise and Pansy, as well as their close friends Daphne and Theo, had grown into fine mature adults. The final battle at Hogwarts had changed everyone for the better.

Out of all the pureblood families, the Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, and Nott stayed out of the war. Well, most of their family did. Theo's father and Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban. The other three families were cleared when proof came in that the matriarch of the households followed Narcissa's footsteps and protected some of the members of the Order.

For Draco, it wasn't easy getting on the good side, especially with his Death Eater mark. Blaise and Theo were lucky that their fathers' hadn't pushed them to get it. However, thanks to his age at the time and his mother's actions that saved the life of Harry Potter, his mother and he were spared. Surprisingly, it was the words of Granger and Potter that really saved them. During the trial, Potter stated that Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord. Granger stated that Draco had lied to his father and Bellatrix when it came to identifying if it was really Harry Potter that they had caught at the Malfoy Manor. That had taken him by surprised. He remembered seeing the word 'mudblood' scarred on her arm that day. Since then, he never called her that.

Granger. Just thinking about her angered him. She had the audacity to treat him as she did the other day. What was that muggle saying? One shouldn't kill the messenger or something like that.

Small pale hands waved in front of his face. Pulling away from his thoughts, Draco noticed that Pansy stood in front of him. Puttering her hands to her waist, his best friend narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"Are you okay Draco?" Daphne called out from across the room. She was sitting down near Blaise's hospital bed with Theo. The two recently wedded couple was helping cut apples for Blaise.

"I'm fine." Draco answered a little harsher than he wanted to. Theo narrowed his eyes at the tone of his friend's voice but Daphne waved it off.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she walked back to Blaise's bed. "Blaise has been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes."

Draco sent an apologetic look at the man in the bed. Blaise just nodded as he cleared his throat.

"I heard from Pansy you went to visit Hermione the other day." The dark Italian baited.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Why were they bringing it up to him now?

"She's my friend!" Pansy frowned crossing her arms. "Ginny and I went to check on her that day after we heard what happened and came to the hospital. She told us you told her the news. She then told us to give her space."

"She kicked me out when I told her!" Draco scoffed. " She was being a total bint about it."

"Draco!" Blaise warned him. He shook his head. "Can you blame her? Ron just died!"

"I don't even know why I had to be the one to help her." Draco muttered under his breath but everyone heard him.

"What are you talking about?" Theo asked.

"Weasel. I-I was there when he-"Draco choked on his words as he paled.

 _Blood._

 _There was so much blood._

"He asked me to take care of Granger before he…"Draco shook his head as he let it fall into his hands.

The girls covered their mouths in shock. Theo's mouth dropped a little bit, as he was a loss for words. Blaise had a weird look in his eyes but said nothing.

"This is troublesome." Draco got up from his spot. "I'm gonna leave."

"Hey." Blaise called out before he could put a foot out the door. "Can you do me a favor?"

X

The walk to Potter's hospital room felt very long. This gave him more time to think. Blaise was confined to his bed for a few more days until he could go back home with Pansy. Harry was in a coma. The healers stated that Potter took a big blow to the head during their mission. There weren't signs of him waking up anytime soon. He, himself, was able to walk away with just bruises and a sprained right wrist. Luckily he was left-handed.

His eyes widened at a sudden thought.

Did Ron Weasley somehow know that this would have been the outcome of the mission? Is that why he bestowed him with the task of Hermione?

Draco brushed the crazy idea off when he realized he made it to the room. He slowly opened the door to reveal Harry lying in bed. His wife had a chair net to the bed. Her back was turned to him. She grasped Harry's hand and brought it to her forehead.

"Harry. Please wake up. I-I don't know what to do. I can't be strong right now. Ron is gone. I can't go through this alone. Your son will be coming soon. I need you to be awake when he's born. You need to be here for that. Hermione needs you." Her voice began to crack. She choked back a sob. "I-I need you."

Draco cleared his throat as he knocked on the wall. Ginny jumped as she wiped away her tears and turned around.

"M-Malfoy!" The redhead greeted him.

Grey eyes looked down from her red blotchy face to her bulging stomach. Ginerva Potter was pregnant with their second child. If Draco remembered correctly, she was due some time in four months. Their first child was about two years old.

"I just came to check on Potter for Blaise."

Ginny sniffled. "There are no changes. Why did this happen?"

Draco stepped closer and pulled out a chair to sit down on. "How are you and your family holding up?"

"It's been hard. I'm trying to be strong right now. Everyone is grieving in his or her own way. James has been a good distraction for my parents. I've tried owling Hermione about my brother's fu-" The redhead began to tremble. "F-Funeral." She took a deep breath to get herself together. "She hasn't responded."

Draco began to feel awkward. Hermione and himself were in bad terms at the moment. He mentally shook his head. Ron's last words to him were to take care of the distraught witch. Well, he was doing a wonderful job right now.

"You were the one who told her the news about my brother. Why?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother asked me to take care of Granger." Blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Ron did?" She sounded like she was in disbelief.

Draco nodded in response. He looked at the clock in the room. It was about time he headed out.

"Are you going to hold your end of that promise?" Ginny asked him. She looked like she was trying to read him.

"If she allows me." Draco took off, closing the door behind him.

.

.

.

.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please wait for my next chapter. Thank you for reading!

Love, Kumiko


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the support with this story. After reading all these Dramione stories, I've been hit with all these feels and just had to give writing my own story a shot. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Fix You**

 _._

 _._

Plat

Plat

 _._

 _._

The Weasley Family finally decided to hold the funeral today. Brown eyes ignored the platter sound of rain hitting her window. She hated the rain and how miserable it made everything.

Hermione looked at the pathetic person staring back at her in the mirror. The woman in the mirror was dressed in a black form fitting dress with a black coat to go along with it. With dark circles and bloodshot eyes, Hermione closed her eyes. She gripped onto a shirt that belonged to Ron and brought it to her face.

She held back a sob. She still couldn't believe he was gone. And why was it that out of all people, it had to be Draco to deliver the news to her?

She looked at one of the three picture frames she hadn't destroyed during her anguish. It was the group picture of everyone celebrating Ron, Harry, Draco, and Blaise making it into Aurors. She stared at her younger-self linking arms with Ron and Draco. Life just loved to mess with her. Draco didn't deserved to be yelled to like she had done to him.

Sigh, she should apologize to him when she could.

She didn't want to go. She wasn't ready to head out to the funeral. After a while, she eventually walked out of their bedroom, she stared at her mess of a living room. Broken furniture, pictures and paper scattered across the floor, glass shattered all around. Ignoring the mess, she walked out of her apartment and apparated to the location of the funeral.

X

Grey eyes scanned the surrounding. Mass of people in black gathered around as the casket belonging to Ron Weasley rested in the middle. Holding the umbrella up more properly, Draco Malfoy led his mother to the grave. Ron was to be buried next to Fred.

"Poor Molly." Narcissa frowned as Draco looked to see Mrs. Weasley wailing and holding onto the casket as her husband tried to get her.

"My son! My baby boy!" Molly sobbed as people around them tried to stop their own tears.

George and Angelina Weasley held onto Ginny who was trying not to cry. Bill and Fleur were silently watching as Molly was finally pulled away before they started to lower the casket. Draco spotted Pansy, Daphne, and Theo watching sadly as Luna and Neville had walked up to them.

Soon a figure walked up to the casket as workers were piling dirt back in the hole. Draco realized that it was Hermione. She was carrying Harry's first son, James, in her arms. He had expected her to be in tears. Instead, he was greeted with a cold face. No emotions were shown at all. James had been wiggling in her arms but Hermione looked like she didn't even notice. She continued to watch as the workers bury the casket. Blaise was next to her as he held an umbrella for the three of them. Blaise had noticed Draco and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Narcissa had gone to Andromeda's side leaving Draco to go with Pansy and the others.

Once the final pile of dirt was placed, everyone gave their condolences to the Weasleys and Hermione before leaving. Draco had said farewell to his mother who was going to go with her sister. Looking through the crowd, Draco spotted Pansy and Blaise talking to Hermione. Slowly, he made his way to them.

X

Hermione tuned out Blaise and Pansy as she continued to stare at Ron's grave. The whole funeral was a blur to her. James began to move in her arms again as she was brought out of her thoughts. At that moment, Draco had appeared and was walking towards them. When had he arrived?

"Draco." Blaise greeted.

"How's your leg?" Hermione heard the blonde man ask.

"I'm a tough one. I'm feeling much better this week." Blaise smirked.

"Hermione." Pansy called out. Hermione turned to the other female who had her arm reached out for James. "I'm going to go and check on Ginny. Blaise and I will take James back to her."

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly as she handed her godson to her friend. She missed the look Pansy had given Draco before Blaise and she had walked away.

Hermione felt nervous, as it was now just her and Draco. The last time she had been alone with him, he had told her that Ron had died. She knew it wasn't his fault but she needed to be mad at someone and that unlucky person just had to be Draco. Not being able to handle her emotions inside, she turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Granger wait." Draco said as he placed his umbrella over the both of them. It was then Hermione realized that she didn't have one. "Can we talk?"

Hermione turned around to face him. Her walls immediately went up and she knew Draco knew that. "I need to talk to you as well. I apologize for how I acted that day you came to my flat. You didn't deserve that."

Draco frowned at how fake she sounded. She was trying to hold a front and for some reason it pissed him off. This wasn't the Hermione Granger he grew up to know. "You need to stop holding everything in, Granger."

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped back. "I have to or else I'll break down again!" Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. That wasn't something she wanted to share. Looking up at the blond in front of her, she saw him giving her a look that told her to continue. "I-I have to be the strong one right now." Hermione took a step back as Malfoy released his grip on her. "Everyone needs me right now for a sense of direction."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're allowed to show emotions too or did the Weasel really mean so little to you?" Hermione knew he was trying to bait her and she wasn't going to fall for it. She knew Draco's games too well. Instead she thought back on what Blaise had talked to her about before Pansy and Draco had joined him.

.

.

.

" _I heard Draco was the one to tell you about Ron. Don't think badly of him right now. He's going through a hard time too, you know." Blaise began to talk._

" _He didn't lose someone he loved." Hermione frowned._

" _I don't know if I should tell you this but Draco was the one who was with Ron until his very last breath." Hermione's eyes widened with this fact. She didn't know that. "Draco, he was a bit of a mess after that. Someone he knew was dying and he couldn't do anything to help. I remember you and Draco used to get along swell during our last year of Hogwarts. What happened?"_

 _Hermione had a pained expression. She was about to open her mouth when Pansy came up to them. Blaise gave her a look saying this conversation wasn't over._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Blaise told me that you were the one with Ron when he died." Hermione spoke up. She heard him curse Blaise under his breath. She soon reached out for his sleeve. "Thank you for making sure he didn't die alone."

"Of course." Draco said. "He was a comrade."

"Friend you mean?" Hermione asked. Draco didn't say anything so she decided to change the topic. "What was the mission about? The one Ron was on."

"You know as well as I do that missions are classified information and only Aurors are allowed to know." Draco frowned. "You may be part of the ministry but you're going to have to ask Kingsley for that bit of information. Besides, I don't think you're even emotionally stable to even handle the details."

It got quiet between them. Hermione sighed. She just had one more question that was bothering her.  
"Why was it you that came to my place that day?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he looked away. "Before Ron died, he had asked me to take care of you."

Hermione felt her chest become heavy. So Draco was being forced to talk to her due to a dead man's wishes. He couldn't even look at her in the eye. The feeling of anger grew in her. Her cheeks turned red as the first sign of liveliness shined in her eyes. "You shouldn't have to bother! I'm fine. I'm not a charity case Malfoy!"

Draco glared at her in return. "You are the most ungrateful person I have ever met! I don't know why I bother trying to help you!" He growled. He shoved his umbrella in her hands as he stormed off.

Hermione shook her head as she gripped onto her hair. She had let the emotions she was holding in come and get the better of her and she took it out on Draco once again. Why did she allow him to get to her? It started to rain again. Draco had given her his umbrella before he left. She didn't know what to make out of it. She felt her eyes become watery and her nose had a stinging feeling.

Walking back to Ron's grave, the female member of the Golden Trio fell to her knees. She allowed herself to finally break down.

"Ron, what should I do?" Hermione sobbed into her hands.

X

Draco sighed as he had accompanied Blaise to visit Potter in the hospital the next day. While Blaise was in better condition, he still had to take it easy for his leg.

Harry Potter was still in his bed. There were still no signs of him waking up yet.

"This sucks." Blaise spoke up. "Harry couldn't even be there for Ron's funeral. I'm starting to wonder if he will ever wake up."

Draco scoffed. "This is Potter we're talking about. He'll make it. There's nothing we can do but wait."

"We still have to hunt down that Death Eater. We were told that there were four not five. " Blaise frowned. "I find it weird he came out of nowhere last minute and only got Weasley before running away. It was like he had an agenda to kill him and possibly Potter if we hadn't been there. Do you remember what he looked like?"

Draco made a face. There was just so much going on that night. All Draco could think about was attack the man who had hurt Ron. He just remembered a large scar on the guy's right eye. "He had a scar on his eye. Tall fellow with dark hair. That's all I remember."

Blaise opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Ginny and Pansy came rushing in with George in tow. Draco noticed they were out of breath.

"What happened?" He asked.

"H-Hermione!" Ginny said out of breath. She was holding her stomach as she used Pansy as support. "I went to check up on her and she wasn't home but the whole place was a mess. Glass and furniture were broken and everything."

Draco and Blaise shared a look. What were the chances of the Death Eater they were talking about go after Hermione as well?

"Let's split up and look." George finally spoke up. "Ginny and I will go back to the Burrows and see if she had gone there."

"If not, we'll stop by her parents' place. I have met them before, so it would be better if George and I checked there." Ginny added.

"Alright." Pansy nodded. "Blaise and I will check her office at the Ministry and see if she went there. If not, we'll check around Hogsmeade and ask around or something."

Everyone turned to Draco who frowned. "I'll stay here with Potter just in case. Besides Hermione probably wouldn't want to see me." He muttered the last part but Pansy heard him.

"I can't believe you Draco! You need to stop picking fights with Hermione!" Pansy glared. "We're not in Hogwarts anymore! Get over this thing between you two. The girl has a lot to deal with without you adding more bullshit towards her way." With that said, she left the room quickly with Blaise following after her immediately. Ginny gave him a disapproving look before leaving with her brother.

Draco sighed as he looked over to Potter. "You better wake up soon." Draco muttered.

He thought back on their years at Hogwarts, especially during their last year after the war. Hermione and Draco were chosen to be head boy and girl. Students their year was given a chance to make up their last year at Hogwarts. Most of them agreed to go back.

Hermione was the only one out of the Golden Trio to come back and complete her N.E.W.T.S. Following her were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Most of the Slytherins decided to go back to prove that they were not what the rest of the houses believed them to be. The other houses wanted to forget about the war and live for the people that lost their lives for their cause.

The only people who didn't go back to school were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who wanted to start on Auror training early. Being a war hero definitely had its benefits. They had missed out. It was that year when everyone put their differences aside and all tried a new start. It had started with Hermione and himself making a truce and became friends after his family's trial after the war. He remembered asking her why she spoke for him that day.

.

.

 _"Because, I saw a lost boy who needed someone to give him a second chance."_

 _._

 _._

Draco shook his head. He had began to treat her better. However that didn't go unnoticed by their friends. Then Pansy apologized to Harry for wanting to give him up to Voldemort. Harry and Ron would come and visit the school when they could. On one of those visits, Pansy had stepped up. Soon people began to put the past behind them.

Due to Hermione's friendship with him, it had caused a lot of arguments between her and Weasley. Sometimes during school, Ron would come to visit only for those two to get in an argument at the Great Hall and Hermione would storm off. Draco would always watch when it happened. During his patrols, he would catch Hermione crying either in the library or the astronomy tower when she got into arguments with Weasley. It was a normal occurrence. Blaise used to tease him that he'd have a Granger sensor on him or something.

Pulling away from memory lane, Draco frowned. If Hermione were how she used to be, checking Hogwarts wouldn't hurt.

X

Draco had to admit that McGonagall was doing a wonderful job as headmistress. For respect, he had checked in to pay a visit and had told his old professor about the situation.

"Poor girl. Please go ahead and check. I haven't seen her at all. I'm sure if someone were to it would have been Madam Pince in the library." McGonagall said. "I will look around as well." Draco nodded his head and began to head out of the room when McGonagall called out to him again. "It really is nice to know you are here for Ms. Granger, with everything that is going on."

The Malfoy heir didn't know what else to say so he took the chance to nod once again before finally leaving and heading towards the library. He looked at all the new students of Hogwarts living carefree and not having to worry about wars. He noticed a lot of students were staring at him as he walked back.

Making it to the Library, he remembered spending time here with Hermione for their head boy and girl duties. He found Madam Pince making her rounds around the aisles.

"Madam Pince!" Draco called out, causing the older woman to shush him.

"This is a library boy!" She soon realized who it was and then spoke in a quieter voice. "Draco Malfoy? What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Granger. Have you seen her around here?" Draco asked impatiently.

Pince shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Is she in Hogwarts? If you see her, tell her to pay a visit."

"Will do." Draco said with a nod as he quietly walked out of the library. He made an annoyed noise. If Hermione wasn't in the library, she was probably at the astronomy tower.

By the time he had reached the tower, it was already nighttime. As he walked around, he heard a small sound of crying. As he made it around the room, he found Hermione on the bench with her head to her knees with her arms covering her face.

"Granger." Draco called out.

Hermione's crying suddenly stopped as she looked up. Her face was red and wet from all the crying. Draco felt a weird feeling inside him but ignored it. "Why is it always you?" Hermione asked. Whether she was talking about him with their recent interactions or how he was usually the one to find her during their school years, he couldn't tell.

"Everyone is looking for you. Your place is a mess." Draco pointed out.

Hermione blushed but said nothing.

"You had a pregnant woman worried sick about you." Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry that I didn't want to be bothered by anyone!" She snapped before she realized that she allowed her anger get the best of her yet again. She put her head back down and curled up into an even tighter ball. "Sorry…" She said a bit more gently. "How did you know where to find me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Your crying habits haven't changed too much since we were students here."

Hermione said nothing as Draco took this as a chance to take a seat next to her. Their shoulders were slightly touching. A few moments of silence came between them as he could hear Hermione try to stop her tears. Eventually, she took a shaky breath as she lifted her head up towards the ceiling.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Hermione whispered. Draco wasn't good at comforting. All he could do was stay with her. "Can you at least tell me how he died?"

Warm brown eyes turned to look at him. The moon shined into the tower, allowing Draco to really see her face. He felt that weird feeling in his chest again. Ignoring it once more, he began to tell her what had happened. By the end of it, Hermione was surprisingly quiet. Draco was going to say something when she interrupted him.

"Were you able to find who the death eater was?" Hermione asked as she wiped a few more tears away.

"Not yet. I have the other Aurors looking into this case as well." Draco admitted. "We'll find him, don't worry."

Hermione nods her head as she takes another deep breath. "T-Thank you…" She began to say causing the blond in front of her to raise an eyebrow. "For coming here, I mean. I know we haven't really been good friends…not since-"Hermione paused as she looked up at him.

"Since our last year as Head Boy and Girl." Draco finished for her.

"Since our last year as Head Boy and Girl." Hermione repeated. She soon stuck her hand out, confusing the Malfoy heir.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

"Starting anew." She responded with a shy smile. "I'd like us to be friends again, if that's okay with you."

.

.

" _The war is over and we're given a chance to re-do our seventh year correctly. So let's start off with us being civil to each other if not friends." Hermione said as she stuck her hand out._

 _Draco stared at the small hand in front before looking back at the bushy haired girl. Her cheeks were slowly turning red but she held her head up. Smirking, he held her hand with his. "Okay."_

 _._

 _._

Draco stared at the small hand in front of him before holding it with his. "Ah." He soon smirked. "This reminded me of when we both found out we were head students."

"What an interesting year that was." Hermione let out a laugh. It felt like hours as the two spent the rest of the night reminiscing about Hogwarts.

Draco chuckled when he remembered another memory. "Do you remember that time when we caught-"He felt pressure on his shoulder as he saw that Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He tested moving his shoulder to see that she was out. He wondered if she had been sleeping properly.

He moved in order to carry her bridal style. He noticed how light she was too. Did she even eat? He had apparated back to her flat only to be greeted by four others. There cleaning up the living room were Pansy, Daphne, Ginny, and Luna. They were as surprised as Draco.

"You found her!" Ginny said checking up on her. Draco nodded as he asked where her room was and brought her there.

"Where was she?" Daphne asked. The girls entered the room with him as he placed her gently on the bed.

"Hogwarts." He answered as he stared at Hermione. She would be okay here. The girls would take care of her from here.

He watched Pansy open her mouth to say something but he quickly left before she could utter out a word.

Pansy growled and muttered rude words about her friend to the others. Only Luna looked at Hermione and noticed that her friend for once looked peaceful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that? I made this chapter a bit more longer. There's some history behind Hermione and Draco that we will all learn about in later chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!

-Love Kumiko


End file.
